Rejection to love
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: What if Kate and Garth got married and Humphrey the silver wolf and lily the gold wolf fell for each other after their hearts are broke. This story was originally called Runaway colours by phantomkid98 and he gave me the permission to change and adapt his story so give him some views please.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey the silver wolf was in his den crying over how he didn't tell Kate how he felt about her and thought she probably wouldn't like him because he had silver fur like a freak. He then decided he needed some water and left to go to the creek near his den. As he was walking Humphrey started hear faint weeping in the distance he followed the sound till he came up on Lily crying wetting her golden fur and saying why Garth why over and over again.

Humphrey not wanting to see one of his friends so down decided to come out from behind the bush and see what was said Humphrey what's wrong he asked Lily jumped a little from the sudden sight from Humphrey but just looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Lily" said Humphrey "what's wrong" he said.

Lily looked at him again but said Humphrey do you ever feel empty and lonely she said and saw just nod and motioned for her to continue she just i fell in love with Garth while you and Kate were in Idaho she said shocking Humphrey.

"What do you mean you fell in love with Garth? Asked Humphrey

"I mean I fell in love with Garth simple as that" answered Lily who then noticed Humphreys eyes were still a little red from him crying. "Humphrey what have you been crying about asked Lily with her golden fur shining in the do you he said trying to avoid the answer the question said lily. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon said Lily if I tell you please keep this between me and you said Humphrey

Lily not knowing why he said to keep it between them just shook her head yes causing her golden fur to glisten to fall and cover eye.

"Ok" he began "I was crying because I loved Kate the same way you loved Garth" he said shocking Lily.

"You-you loved my sister" said a very shocked Lily while he just nodded his head and looked down he said "I was planning to leave the pack for a little bit to clear my head, tomorrow you can come if you want to clear your head" he said before turning around to leave but was stopped by lily who had called his name he turned around "yeah" he said "when do we leave" she asked with a sly smile.

He smiled back and said "tomorrow night when everyone is sleep" he said and she just nodded her head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

After Humphrey was done talking to Lily he went to the creek to drink some water. He could hear the howling in the distance it was the night of the midnight howl after all but then what he heard next made him nearly cry again...It was Kate and Garth howling the song they had howled the night they returned to jasper.

When he heard this he ran towards the howling rock to see if this was true but sure enough when he arrived there was Garth and Kate howling the last part of the song.

When they ended the howl the other wolves clapped and whistled but not Humphrey he just looked in with sad eyes but what made him mad was when Kate saw him and smiled **{**_**That bitch how could she do this to**_** me}** was what Humphrey was thinking that was when he saw Kate coming towards him with Garth that's when he was going to turn away but it was too late they had already reached him.

"Hey Humphrey" said Kate with a smile nothing he replied back coldly while glaring at them with his blue eyes turning icy. But that did not go unnoticed by Kate "Humphrey are you alright asked Kate thinking Humphrey might not feel good.

"Nothing, Just leave me alone" he barked and was about to turn around and leave again but was stopped... By Garth this time "What's your problem" asked Garth 2she just asked are you alright you didn't have to be all rude about it" he said.

Humphrey just said "I'm leaving" then he turned around and went down the mountain with his fur reflecting the moon and headed back to his den.

**WITH LILY **

Lily was crying because she had heard Garth and Kate howl her thoughts were** {**_**I shouldn't have helped that ungrateful bastard with his howl**__**}**_after she dried her tears she set out to find some of her friends to hangout with before she and Humphrey left tomorrow. Luckily she found Reba and Janice "hey Lily" they said together while eating berries "hey guys" she said back

"Wait, Lily? Why looking all down" Asked Reba "you don't look like yourself" "yea" said "Janice is it about Garth?" they both said Lily just nodded her head not wanting to think about him at all "You need to find someone else girl" said Janice "Yeah someone like Humphrey" said Reba shocking Lily

"What do you mean someone like Humphrey?" said lily

"We mean that he's Silver and your golden you two will go great together" they said but they then heard the howl for them to go their dens so they bid each other goodnight with lily thinking gold...and silver before heading to her den to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lily woke up in the morning she got up and headed to her parents den to see them for the last time {or at least until they comeback} but when she got there she saw that Kate and Garth were talking to Eve and Winston about something but she was too far away to hear what was being said but she saw that Kate's eyes were red like she didn't sleep at night.

But then Eve took off with and angry look on her face while screaming "Humphrey I'm going to kill you". But that was all the Golden wolf need to hear before she took off to find Humphrey before it was too late.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she until she ran into someone "hey watch where your go-" said lily but she stopped when she saw who it was. "Humphrey you have to run my mom is after you for some reason".

"Do you really think I'm scared of your mother? All she says is empty threats"

"You're not scared of my mom? But all wolves are scared of her" said Lily

"But I'm not all wolves now am I said Humphrey"

But right then and there the blonde haired devil wolf appeared and she did not look happy

"What did you do to Kate?" she yelled

"All I did was act a little cold" he said like it was the most common thing known

"Well I don't know what you said to her but I'm about to-" but was interrupted by Humphrey

"Let me guess you are going to rip my balls off and replace them with my eyes, rip my tongue out and attach it to my ass or your favourite you will rip out my eyes shove them down my throat so I can see you tear my body open" the frightfully calm silver wolf said.

"How about I just kill you?!" said the angry shaman as she charged forward to attack Humphrey, but was stopped when Lily stepped in front of her.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Mom I'm not going to let hurt Humphrey no matter what he did he is part of the pack" she said

"I don't care what he is he hurt your sister and I'm not going to stand for-" Enough! Shouted Humphrey.

Both Eve and lily turned to see Humphrey a very angry looking Humphrey. "Do you know what she did to me? She howled the song the we howled together on the train and yes is aid we "_howled_" together she Howled that song with "_Garth" _I don't give a fuck about what you but I'm not apologizing to anyone", he said before taking off.

Lily turned towards Eve with look that made her shrink."You happy now" she said before chasing after Humphrey.

Lily arrived at clearing and spotted Humphrey at the creek and approached him but realized he was crying his heart out. She did the only thing that she could do she hugged and let him cry out into her fur until she felt him stop she let him go and he pulled back.

"Lily" he said to get her attention

"Yes"

"I think we should leave now instead of tonight" he said in raspy voice

"O.K." she said "but how are we leaving we can't walk away like it's nothing"

"By train there is a pair of tracks over that hill over and the train will be here in 10 minutes you wanna catch it now or wait till the next one comes in 2 hours" he said

"Let's go now" she said and they headed towards the train tracks.

When they arrived they saw the train coming and that's when Humphrey said "Jump when I say Jump" all Lily had to was shake her head and they waited till all of a sudden Humphrey said jump and they jumped towards the train.

But just before they had landed they were pounced on by someone while all lily heard was "where do you think you're going" before she got knocked out cold after the sudden impact of hitting the floor.

Humphrey had landed on the train but immediately jumped back off and jumped at the wolf with anger in his eyes as he saw lily on the floor, he landed on the wolf who had his back turned and was about to strike that was until he saw who it was and he immediately backed off and said "s-oory, Eve" with a worried look on his face fearing what was going to happen


	4. Chapter 4

The day they leave part 1

Humphrey had landed on the train but immediately jumped back off and jumped at the wolf with anger in his eyes as he saw lily on the floor, he landed on the wolf who had his back turned and was about to strike that was until he saw who it was and he immediately backed off and said "s-oory, Eve" with a worried look on his face fearing what was going to happen to him for what he did.

Eve looked angry but he soon shook it off and went to lily's side and began to wake her up but before he got to her he heard Eve say "Where were you going with MY daughter!?".

Humphrey started to shake as he thought of a response he was searching his mind for an answer for what he thought was an eternity but it had only been about 5 seconds but he had it he knew exactly what he should say, he turned around and walked over to Eve who was about to pounce on him and kick his ass when he said "Calm down and i'll explain".

"It better be good or I'm gunna put you in a coma while I break every bone in your body" Eve said snarling.

Humphrey didn't even flinch at this and he waited for Eve to stop snarling and when she did he started his story of how he loves Kate and how Lily loves Garth, he started to tear up as he finished.

Eve just sat there emotionless when she said "is that why you and lily are trying to leave?" when all she got was a swift nod from Humphrey they she continued to say "So you love my daughter yet you're leaving with my other daughter, what's going on in that head of yours Humphrey?"

Humphrey just looked at lily and he had a thought going through his head **{with lily? No I love Kate, but she's married to Garth. Should I try and have a life with lily I mean I've known he like forever and I always feel happy when she is there to comfort me. Do I love lily? Does she even think of me in any other way besides a friend?}.** **He just sat there as he imagined them together, getting married and having pups with her **

Eve just stared at Humphrey as she waited for his answer but she was a really impatient wolf so she shouted at him repeating the same question. Humphrey snapped out of his deep thinking and blushed while he said "Erm...I don't know, yes...No...Maybe" as Humphrey said this he realised lily was awake and she was listening to everything as she hid in a bush next to them but he made sure she didn't see him looking at her so she could hear what he was about to say without him having to say it to her face due to him being very unreliable when he is under pressure. So he plucked up the courage and said "Eveeee?... if I said yes, that I love her and that I would do anything to prove it to you then could I date your daughter? Because I just realised that it should have never been Kate that got my love because the one that I have always loved is lily but I mistakenly mistook my feelings for her as friendship".


	5. Chapter 5

The day they leave part 2

Lily just smiled as she listened she wanted to go to him and tell him she's had a crush on him since they were pups but she knew he liked Kate so she left it alone but then she remembered Garth and said "I knew that I never loved Garth" she said to herself quietly so no-one could hear. She continued listening and watching wanting to go to him to embrace him but she just sat there waiting to see what else he was going to say when Winston tapped her on the back and said "what are you doing in a bush lily?"

"I'm listening to Humphrey and mom while they talk about something, come on have a listen you'll be shocked." Winston sat next-to lily and started listening and watching with her.

Eve was angry but she was happy aswell so she went over to Humphrey and hugged him while she said "That's for loving my daughter" all Humphrey could think about is lily and how happy he was that he could as her out but he remembered she still hasn't answered him so when she let go he asked her again and she agreed on one condition if he ever left her, cheated on her or put her in dangers way then she would take from him what was precious to him by cutting it off and shove it down his throat to make him swallow it.

This mad Humphrey as he pictured it in his head but was cut off by another thought which was if lily felt the same way towards him as he does to her just as he finished this though he forgot that lily was in the bush and asked Eve "Where's Winston? I need to ask him aswell if I can date lily presuming she feels the same way.

Lily and Winston got up and Winston said "I'm here and I heard everything Humphrey at least I heard what I needed to" as they were walking towards Humphrey he could only smile and he said "But what a really want to know is if lily feels the same way, do you lily?"

"Nope" She said bluntly obviously playing a cruel joke on them; she busted out in laughter and quickly said "Of course I do I've had a crush on him since we were pups but I did nothing about it" she then started to get sad but then Winston said "well then Humphrey I guess you have my blessing to date my daughter" as soon as Winston finished the sentence Humphrey got jumped at lily, he landed on her and nuzzled her, she was taken beck from this at first but they she joined in which made her happy.

Eve snarled "get off her we didn't say you could do that", when Eve said this lily blushed and Humphrey let her up blushing abit himself. Lily then said "mom!, we weren't god". Eve and Winston just laughed as Eve knew she had got her embarrassed. Eve then said "and while where on the subject I don't expect they you be doing it any time soon because I will be very angry, I understand you will do it just let me get used to the idea of it before you do because I don't wanna be killing you're boyfriend for it do I?"

Everyone stood there in conversation with one another after Eves little warning but it was getting late and everyone needed to sleep so everyone said their good-byes and but just as Humphrey was about to get up and leave with lily, Eve punched him in the gut and said "Ooh I almost forgot that's for earlier making for Kate unhappy and just because your dating lily now doesn't me you get off Scott free but luckily lily stopped me earlier your luck ran out but you've still gotta be happy that I only tapped you, that I only tapped you and not throw you through a tree like I was going to"

"That hurt" he said with a pained look on his face but it soon left as he was hugged by lily who walked off with him to his den so they could sleep by each other's side as lily had envisioned it. Within about 10 minutes they got to Humphrey's den and they both lay down at the bottom of the den and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted 5 minutes and they only stopped from lack of oxygen.

They both laid they're heads down at the same time which made them both smile at their new found love. Lilly lay down and Humphrey wrapped himself around her to keep her warm.

"Night lily, I love you and always will" Humphrey said in which lily replied "I love you now and forever, night Humphrey" with this at an end they both went to sleep with smiles across their faces and love within their hearts.

Time lapse to Morning

Humphrey was stirring from sound coming from outside his den; he looked over at Lilly who was still asleep and just smiled as he got up and proceeded towards the exit of the den, he got outside and saw Garth and Kate having an argument over something and it looked serious but he then thought {why are they all the way out here?} as he slowly crept towards them without them noticing so he could hear what they were arguing about.

"Why? My mom had a talk with him it has been sorted out just leave it be Garth" Kate said as she had a look of worry on his face.

"He needs to pay for what he said to you and I'll make sure it happens, but since you say it has been sorted i'll only break one of his legs instead of killing him that sounds fair to me, what do you think Humphrey?" He said with a evil grin on his face.

"Sorry I was ease-dropping didn't want to get into the argument but since we are here I need to say sorry to you both about my actions the other day I was in a bad place and I just taking it out on you two, I am really sorry." Humphrey said with a look of grief.

"Trying to get out of it are we?" Garth whispered to Kate

"He doesn't know you are talking about him, like I said he doesn't mean it he was in a bad place that's all" Kate whispered back.

"And who are you talking about?" Humphrey said as he just shrugged off them whispering to each other.

"You Humphrey, I was talking about you" Garth said as he walked a little closer with a blank look on his face.

"Why? Ooh, I had a rant at both of you didn't I? Well I say that we should talk this over and get things sorted out peacefully, Eve's hurt me enough" Humphrey said obviously lying.

"Well, I'm gunna hurt you more" Garth said bluntly.

"You don't want to do this Garth trust me, you will not like me when I get angry, once I start I **DO NOT** stop!" Humphrey said as he got into a fighting stance.

Kate realising what was going to happen ran to her parents den to get help, she was running for 5 minutes and she got to her parents den and shouted "Mum, Dad... Humphrey... Garth... Fighting, near Humphrey's den!" as she was catching her breath.

**Back to Humphrey and Garth**

Humphrey was on the ground with Garth on top of him trying to get to his neck but all Garth could get to is Humphreys shoulder and he took the opportunity and he bit into his shoulder. Humphrey then punched Garth in the face and then slid under him and punched him in the balls as he pulled on his back two legs and flung him into a tree knocking Garth unconscious this lasted until Eve, Winston, Hutch and Kate got to them.

Winston then said "Ooh no, Humphrey control yourself, don't let this happen again, you have to think peacefully"

"He started this, I told him and I'm going to tell you I do not stop once I have started so stay out of my way!" Humphrey spat as he advanced towards Garth who had just got back up.

"Everyone, stay away from Humphrey, Hutch handle this" Winston said.

"Yes, sir!" Hutch said as he jumped at Humphrey only to be batted away with one paw into a tree which knocked him unconscious from the impact.

"I said leave me to finish what I started" Humphrey said with rage in his voice.

"Humphrey? What's happening?" Lilly said and as soon as he saw her he stopped and said "nothing, just a disagreement Lilly, go inside while I finish this piece of crap off" then he started to advance again towards Garth WHO WAS SHAKING AFTER WHAT HE JUST SAW, I mean an omega just took down Hutch and he was just knocked out by him, he was terrified.

"Humphrey, stop! You know that without you I can't sleep so please come on" Lilly said as she knew farewell what was happening.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Humphrey said as he turned his back and walked towards Lilly.

"You will die" Garth said as he jumped at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, watch out!" Lilly screamed as she saw Garth jump at him.

"Yes, you will, I gave you a chance to leave it be now, I'm not going to be so nice" Humphrey quickly did a back flip and landed on Garths back as he unsheathed his claws and brought them on Garths throat, ripping his throat out with on quick pull then Humphrey back flipped and landed on the ground all before Garth had landed and he then walked towards Kate and said "I'm sorry but I warned him" then all you heard was Garths lifeless body hit the ground.

No-one could believe what they had seen Humphrey the omega just took Garth out with moves he shouldn't even know. Humphrey then picked Hutch up and shock him and then Hutch woke up terrified but all Humphrey said is "Sorry but I told everyone to stay away, next time heed my warning".


	6. Chapter 6

The Ambush, which revealed his past.

Hutch just shook his head as Humphrey put him down and then Winston said "Where did you learn that? I for one have never taught you anything like that but... It's not possible... It can't be, can it?"

"Yes" Humphrey said blatantly as he and Lilly walked into their den but Humphrey stopped and said "Tell tony we need to talk, i'll sort this mess out" then he proceeded to the den and laid down with Lilly the same as last night and they talked about everything, his past, his future and why that happened.

"Well, I didn't know that" Lilly said as she giggled.

Humphrey then said "Tony you can come in now but leave your goons outside I don't want to hurt anyone and me and Lilly just cleaned up so we don't want blood all over the floor now do we?"

"Humphrey, I'm going to sleep, love you" Lilly said as she fell asleep snuggled up to him.

"Love you too" Humphrey said.

"Stay here but be on alert" Humphrey heard Tony say.

"Ok, just because I have seen enough death for today" Tony said as he walked in (without his goons)

"Here's how it's gunna go, there will be no remarriage for uniting the pack and you will not start a war because me and Lilly are gunna be in charge of both packs, even if I have to kill you to do it" Humphrey said without even blinking once.

"But there must be!" Tony said trying to be brave.

"No, that is how things are going to go now leave and tell Winston to come and talk to me" Humphrey said and with that Tony accepted what was said and told his goons to go home and he went and got Winston.

**15 minutes later**

"Come in" Humphrey said. Winston, Kate and Eve al walked in and growled at Humphrey.

"I'll tell you the same I told Tony, outside I don't want to hurt anyone and me and Lilly just cleaned up so we don't want blood all over the floor now do we? But since we are family I'll forget that you just growled at me" Humphrey said as Lilly overheard everything.

"Humphrey, be nice" Lilly said with a tone Humphrey had never heard before.

"Yes, my love, I'll try" Humphrey said as he turned to her. He then turned back and told everyone "Tony accepted my terms and there will be no war", "How, he wouldn't just give up?" Winston said as he searched for an answer. "Well, he's scared of me so I played on it, I think my exact words were, here's how it's gunna go, there will be no remarriage for uniting the pack and you will not start a war because me and Lilly are gunna be in charge of both packs, even if I have to kill you to do it, obviously I lied about me and Lilly controlling the packs but it worked didn't it?"

"Still, you shouldn't have said that, what if he starts an ambush on everyone?" Kate said.

"Well he is! And everyone is instructed to stay indoors, I'll be back shortly" and with that he walked out of the den with a devilish look on his face.

**The ambush**

"Everyone, retreat! How can one wolf kill 8 of us?" A wolf said.

"Let me make that nine" Humphrey said as he ripped his throat out.

The only one left was Tony and he was scared shitless, I mean I think he pissed himself as Humphrey walked towards him. "I told you what would happen; now they died for nothing! And I will now claim your throne as Eastern pack leader, Ooh and I almost forgot, say hi to your wife for me, I made her depart a long time ago." Once Humphrey finished his sentence he ripped out Tony's throat and proceeded back to his den covered in blood.

**Back at his den 5 minutes later**

"I'm staying out of this" Lilly said as she walked to the back of the den and started playing with her tail.

Humphrey walked into his den and everyone look at him, shocked with their mouths open as Winston piped up and said "What happened?", "Well, long story short I killed the ambushers and I'm the new Eastern pack leader as I claimed Tony's place" Humphrey said as he lay down in front of everyone.

"How many... Erm... did you kill?" Kate said with a worried tone. Eve was about to growl at this but thought against it she didn't want to get into a fight while her girls were there so she kept quiet.

"10 including Tony, 5 were obviously omegas because they didn't even put up a fight" Humphrey answered as he grinned.

"Your an omega, you should be keeping the piece not killing other wolfs" Winston said as he was angered.

"That is what I did, I saved your pack from a war and as a matter of fact I was not an Omega when I came here, I lied so Eve didn't kill me when she found me in the woods as a pup, I was originally from the Northern pack and I was supposed to kill you Winston, BUT I grew sick of their ways so I took the opportunity and stayed here, to live amongst you, instead of killing you" Humphrey said answering the statement.

Winston was shocked at what he heard and said "How was a pup supposed to kill me?"

"I wasn't just any old pup I was the Northern pack leader's son and a trained assassin, did you hear about Tony's wife being killed?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah she was murdered, right?" Kate said.

"Yes, by me, this was a warning to Tony to stay away from the Northern pack, he was going to try and war with them for food but he just left it alone after I killed her, ever since that day I have regretted what I did and after that I was ordered to kill you but I couldn't kill the father of someone I loved so I stayed and lived amongst you as an omega which bear in mind was VERY hard, I had to sneak out at midnight everyday and train till 04:00 and get home before the alphas came out" Humphrey said he then explained why he did this and why he kept it a secret this went on for hours but when they were done he just asked "Anyone hungry?", In which everyone even Lilly responded "Yes, we are."

"Well then, wait here I'll be right back" Humphrey said as he went to walk out of the den, he tripped and landed on Eve and they both toppled and turned into a bush out of everyone's sight but when they stopped Humphrey was on top of Eve and their noses where touching. Eve started to blush because from what she just heard Humphrey tell her about himself she thought that this was extremely hot, even though she knew that he was in love with Lilly and she was married she went to give him a kiss but he gave her one first and she kissed him back, this is wrong what am I doing was all Humphrey could think but he soon stopped thinking that as he heard everyone shout them and he stopped kissing Eve and got up and said to her "This never happened, if anyone found out it would all be over" and with that they both nodded but Eve was in a daze and she wanted more, she wondered why this was but it hit her, it's her heat it had come early.

"Sorry about that I believe that my heat has taken effect" Eve said as she walked away from Humphrey.

"I'm not complaining" Humphrey said with a smile on his face as he walked with her watching her ass. He couldn't help but look

"Stop it we are almost back to your den" Eve said as chuckled from here new found hobby, he stopped and just in time, Winston, Lilly and Kate had looked at them and then said "so, where is the caribou?"

"Sorry about that, I will go get a great caribou as I am the best self thought hunter in this world" Humphrey said as he began walking to the feeding grounds with everyone beside him. They heard some wolves whispering things to each other and sighed. Humphrey saw a caribou out of the corner of his eye and killed it in eight seconds as the wolves following them were shocked to see an 'Omega' do that, and even a wolf doing that. Humphrey dragged back the caribou, but before he did that, he heard another and killed it in eight seconds, also.

"Close your mouths, it wasn't that impressive" Humphrey said in a somewhat demanding voice towards the Eastern wolves.

"Ooh and since all of the eastern pack is here, I will tell you all the good and bad news, which first." Humphrey then said.

"Bad news first" someone piped up.

"Ok, Tony's dead" Humphrey said blatantly and then all that could be heard is chatter and whispering.

"Quiet!" Humphrey shouted.

"Why, who do you think you are?" The same wolf said.

"Here's the good news, I killed Tony so I'm the new eastern pack leader and if anyone wants to challenge that then bring it on now I have things to do." Humphrey said as he walked towards the crowd.

"An omega killed Tony?" Some wolf said but he said it while Humphrey was listening and within seconds of this he was knocked out clean on the floor.

"Anyone else got any more comments?" Humphrey said as he sat down.

Everyone just kept quiet and accepted that their new leader was Humphrey because no-one wanted to fight.

"Ok, good now –" Humphrey said as he saw 2 more caribou and he killed them both and put one on his back and dragged the other to the feeding grounds.

"As I was saying now if everyone wants they can have something to eat" Humphrey said as he took two legs off of the caribou, he dropped one near lilly and they both started to dine on the food that Humphrey had brought to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Betrail

It was morning and Humphrey had a new den for the eastern pack leader.

"Humphrey when are we going to get married? was all Humphrey could hear in his dreams, just Lilly and him and that question. He answered it in his dream which in turn made his say it in reality but little did he know Lilly heard every word and it went something like this "I would love to marry you Lilly, I am waiting for you to make a date" was all she could hear from his muttering and she was overjoyed at hearing this so she jumped on him and woke him up and then she said "well if you felt that way you should have told me, I'll sort it all out" happiness clear in her voice.

"Ok, wait, what?" Humphrey said as he was clearly still half asleep but then he woke up and analysed what she said and put one and one together and created a plan as he knew it would work.

"Well then as we are already doing this we could talk to your dad and say even though I said no more marriages to unite the packs I think that this is needed to boost my packs moral, is that ok honey?"

"Yeah, I suppose but don't focus on that ok?" Lilly said as she was trying to stay happy.

"I promise my love, all there will be is a little talk with your dad and then a speech after the ceremony and I am all yours, well that's if you want to do it today" He said as he looked at her to see how long it took her.

"Obviously as soon as possible, I love you" Lilly said.

"Good because I've already addressed the pack and talked to your dad so all you have to do is show up to the ceremony it is before sunset, Ooh and I love you too" Humphrey said as he walked out of the den after they shared a kiss for goodbye.

**The ceremony**

"You seem eager." Winston said watching Humphrey scanning the forest over and over.

Humphrey looked at Winston and Eve, mostly Eve then he nervously took a quick glance at Eve's ass thinking she didn't see.

Eve caught him and she made herself more visible then mouthed "Later, if that's what you're looking for."

"Yeah, I can't wait."Humphrey laughed as he had just answered them both.

Winston laughed with him not noticing what is happening.

"Yeah, me neither I've been waiting for this for a long time my girl is getting married." Winston said searching the forest for Lilly.

The wedding area was filled and everyone from both packs was present.

"Well looks like its starting." Humphrey said standing up.

Winston got up and walked behind Humphrey stopping about 5 feet from the wedding rock as he sat and watched. This was in the middle of a huge valley. Humphrey stood on the left side of it and finally saw Kate make her way away to Eve and Winston. Kate's fur was brushed and it seemed to glow a brilliant white in the sunlight because she wanted to look good for her sister's wedding despite what had happened. But then he saw Lilly and her fur was brush and it looked like she was an angel covered in gold, she had a flower in her hair but Humphrey couldn't see the colour of it.

Lilly walked up and stopped in front of Humphrey. The crowd was silent.

"You want to start this or should I?" Humphrey whispered asking Lilly.

"We'll start together." Lilly answers smiling.

They started together first, accepting each other's scent. Then they nibbled on each other's ears, and finally rubbed noses. Humphrey's heart skipped a beat when they did this. He felt all the happiness in the world just flow into him. Humphrey and Lilly heard the crowd erupt in cheers and congratulations. Humphrey and Lilly kissed then walked away together and stood up on a hill overlooking the wedding area, they sat up there Lilly leaning her head on Humphrey shoulder. They cheered with the crowd when they touched noses. Congratulations and wolves clapping filled the air again. Together on the hill where Humphrey could address the pack, with one swift paw movement he silenced everyone and spoke with these words "The packs are united and Winston and I have decided that me and Lilly will be the next pack leaders, now let the party begin."

As he finished what he said caribou was being dragged by some alphas from the hiding places they had left them and everyone started to eat and have fun.

Winston and Eve joined Humphrey and Lilly at the top of the hill with some caribou. They laughed and talked half of the day till Humphrey and Eve knew their mates where sleepy and they took them home to separate dens where they slept together happily after the best day of their lives... but little did Lilly or Winston knew as soon as they went to sleep the night was going to get a whole lot better for Humphrey and Eve.

They both met at the waterfall and went behind it and all they said was "This is the only time this will happen, do you agree" Humphrey said and Eve agreed to this for the moment.

"Let the fun begin" Eve said with lust in her eyes.

Eve took Humphreys dick into her mouth, and licked and sucked as fast as she could. Humphrey let out a small moan. He bent over he was in utter bliss and licked her pussy as fast as he could. He heard the muffled sounds of her moans. Then he got an idea. Humphrey stuck his nose part way down her pussy, and continued to lick. She immediately let go of Humphrey, and laid her head back. Her whole body tensed up, and she dug her claws into the ground. Finally, the pleasure caught up with her, and she began to moan. Her moaning didn't get any louder for one reason. It couldn't, It was impossible. Humphrey took this as a good sign and continued. Eve tried to warn him, but couldn't get any words out past the moaning. Her body did a quick, violent jerk, and she released on him. Humphrey pulled back, and sneezed from the amount that got in his nose. He licked his face clean, then any remainder off of Eve's thighs, and stomache.

"Sorry, I couldn't warn you" Eve said.

"Awesome" Humphrey said with a grin.

"Thank you. That was amazing" Eve said.

"Glad you liked it" Humphrey said.

"I haven't finished yet" Eve said.

She took Humphreys dick back into her mouth, and continued licking. Humphrey was licking Eve's pussy again, but at a much slower pace. It didn't take Eve that long to get Humphrey to cum. Eve was good at it she was well experienced. Humphrey licked the juices from Eve's pussy, and lay down next to her and licked her affectionately, But Eve had other plans. She got up, and bowed down, giving Humphrey a perfect view of her pussy.

"Come on but be careful" Eve begged.

"Okay, don't have to ask me twice".

Humphrey got up, and mounted her. He instantly found the opening and pushed in feeling abit of pain but it instantly went away because he was happy. Eve cried out in pain since it had been a long time she had done this, and tears streamed down her face with happiness.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a second it has been a while" Eve said.

After a while, Eve told him to continue. He slowly pushed in, but found that Eve was ready. He sped up, and she began to moan louder. Humphrey's rough fur, brushed with Eve's soft fur as he thrusted in and out. It didn't take long, since it had been a while since she had done this, for Eve to hit her climax. As Eve's pussy tightened on Humphrey's dick, he hit his climax too. Humphrey fell on top of Eve from exhaustion.

"That was great" Eve said.

"Yeah" Humphrey agreed.

"That was incredible" Humphrey said.

"Yeah I'm so glad we did this" Eve said.

"But it looks like we will have to take a bath, we got abit too messy" he said with a look of admiration on his face.

"Looks like I'll have to try harder next time, to get even messier, I mean if there is a next time" she said with a smile on her face letting the heat take over.

When they untied, they licked each other lovingly until they heard Lilly in the distance and Humphrey said "If it happens between me and Lilly then please be quiet, it will be the only way I can explain to her that I am out here and I'll make it up to you later with another go, deal?" as he took another whiff of Eve's heat and Eve excited to be able to do it again said "Ok, deal."

Humphrey then dove through the waterfall and landed in the water and washed quickly as Eve stayed there waiting as she heard Lilly and Humphrey and someone else talking but little did she know Humphrey would have fun with both of her girls and she could only stay and listen.


	8. Chapter 8

The Second Betrayal

_Humphrey's POV_

"Finally, I've been waiting for you Lilly, I thought since it was our weddi-" was all he said since he saw Kate was following Lilly.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you with Lilly" she said with a blatant disregard for him but her sister was there so she had to be nice.

"Well just to tell you, I am sorry for what I happened, I did warn him and I also gave him a chance to walk away so don't take this out on me because your mate was a fool." Humphrey said as he looked at her telling her that he was not in the mood for an argument.

"Well it seems we are at a point were talking will solve nothing!" Kate said as she thought about how she could take him down.

"Kate I'm only giving you one warning, do not test me, I am the leader of this pack and to question me is to break the law and to break the law means death or exile" Humphrey said as he got into a defensive stand but he made an error as he had made is neck visible and easy to get at.

Kate pounced at Humphrey going for his neck but Humphrey saw this and he stepped slightly to the left and grabbed her slamming her to the ground.

The he whispered something in her ear, something Lilly couldn't hear which was "The only reason you are not dead and I'm not going to banish you is because I used to love you but next time I will not do the same"

Lilly saw as Kates eyes went wide as Kate recollected everything he had done and said to her and could only recall good memories, Kates eyes went lustful and Lilly saw this so she dived into Humphrey and said "quick go she has let the heat take her over" but as soon as she said this she smelt Humphrey's musky scent and she had then also been taken by the heat and she had him pinned and she said "We can share my Humphrey but only this once."

He realised that the only person that could help him was Eve but he couldn't call her they would get caught and he didn't want that so he let what was happening take its place in history but he was NOT happy doing it with Kate as she was the one that started as Lilly held him down.

Kate pushed her nose towards his sheath and then she started licking it and Humphrey tried his best to try and keep it back but he was unsuccessful and his 'wolf' came out of its sheath. Kate and Lilly gasped at his sheer size. Kate aligned her slit with his 'wolf' and tried to start but Humphrey just squirmed so she couldn't and then she dug her claws into his shoulders, he wouldn't be trying that again. Kate tried to start again and with success she was mating with Humphrey but she was feeling overwhelmed by her sheer happiness of doing this and then she said "You killed my mate now you will replace him."

Kate was mating with Humphrey for 15 minutes straight and Humphrey was tired but he caught a break because Kate had came twice but he hadn't he didn't want to but he could not hold out any longer and he came inside of Kate and she could only feel filled but after 5 minutes they were untied so she laid off to the side and waited for Lilly to finish as she went to bathe and clean herself in the lake.

Lilly was thinking and she was still blushing from when she had first pinned him and when she had aligned to mate with him he didn't struggle and all he could do is be happy that he could do this with his beloved mate Lilly and they went on for a whole hour with moaning and groaning starting with a bit of pain since it was her first time but after she had came for the first time she felt no pain and she continued to cum 3 more times and then she said "Give me your cum, I want to be a mother", Humphrey was shocked I mean they had talked about it but they never came to a decision but when she said those words something just clicked inside Humphrey and he flipped Lilly onto her back so he was on top and she gasped as he started pounding with all of his might pushing her backwards a little with every thrust and it was time he was finally ready and with one last bit of effort he slammed his knot into her at he came and said "If pups are what you want then we will do this every night to get them" and then he fell to the floor in exhaustion and after about 10 minutes Lilly pulled him out of her and said "I love you and thank you for doing this, but I will talk to Kate for you"

Kate and Lilly was just done cleaning themselves up and they left to get something to eat and they left Humphrey to get some sleep. Eve then came out and hit Humphrey on the top of the head and said "With both of my daughters!" she said with a serious tone.

"I was forced to" He said with a low, hollow tone as he looked down with shame.

"Well it looks like you owe me, two more times instead of one and trust me I will collect" Eve said with a sly smile as she nuzzled his side and kissed him on his cheek and left for some food.

_Unknown POV_

He just mated with Eve, Lilly and Kate, Humphrey you sly dog? She thought as she advanced towards him but he seemed to hear her and he said "who are you and what are you doing on my land?" he said trying to make he go away since he couldn't get up from the mass amounts of pleasure he had just experienced.

"You don't remember me?" she said as she walked around him with an idea in her head.

"Answer me, tell me why you're here and who you are, now!" he demanded as he made his tone more masculine which he shouldn't have.

"Ooh no, I have another way to get you to remember" the unknown wolf said as she jumped on Humphrey and she made him mount her as she said things in Latin like 'Pro di immortales' which means 'Oh my god' and Humphrey gave one last effort to scare the wolf before he got raped and he said "I am the leader of the Western and Eastern joint packs and you will listen to me!" but this didn't seem to faze the unknown wolf as she slid up and down Humphrey's 'wolf' and she did this shouting more words "i nunc amit me te amare simul lorem ipsum dolor sit amet you and i quoque sicerit in me ex caritate" but Humphrey had just realised who she was and said "Princess? Is it really you?", in which she responded with "Yes and for guessing correctly i'll let you cum in me, just like old times humph am I right?", "Yes it is" he said as he started to thrust and give her all the pleasure in the world they then both came at the same time and Humphrey made sure that they didn't get tied together so he could talk to her.

"Why did you do that you could of told me who you was instead" Humphrey said as he blushed remembering all the other times he did it with her as a pup before he left (which wasn't allowed but they did it anyway, he got away with anything, I mean he was the Northern Pack leaders son) but Princess was staring at him day dreaming and she could see him drooling and she piped up and said "Ooh so you do remember" but she got no answer so she did what she used to do and she lightly licked the end of his dick and he came back from his day dream with a shudder of pleasure and said "Wow, don't do that, you remember what happened last time, we went for 5 hours straight and I almost died of exhaustion but it was worth it."

_Time skip 1 month_

Princess was now a part of the pack and she was always having fun time with Humphrey but the day before yesterday she called everything that was going on between them off because she wanted a mate not a hook up from some wolf who was already married.

_Present time_

Humphrey was getting bored and he was found out to be a unfaithful mate but Lilly really didn't care for all she was thinking was i'll let him get it out of his system because when he is a father we are going to be waiting a while for that again but he will have to sleep somewhere else when he does it.

Humphrey knew of this and no-one would take him in even since he was the leader of the pack he could order them to but then he didn't have to as Reba and Janice let him stay at theirs until he had sorted things out.

**The only reason I am uploading 2 in one day is because I will not be uploading anymore for at least 1 and a half weeks but if I can then I will but only if I have the time, I am currently behind on almost all of my subjects in school because I write these in school because my computer has broken and I don't have access to a decent phone, ipad or laptop to upload on so I upload at school, but please feel free to quote me on this no matter what I will be finishing every story I have started because I hate it when people don't finish what they start that is why I continue stories for people. And I hope you understand, I am so sorry.**

**Alphaandomega1997Hardcore signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Humphrey and Janice woke up as they did so Humphrey was blushing and he was bright red and no amount of fur could hide it.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked walking out of the bushes and coming into the den as she was just out getting some berries.

Humphrey turned around surprised "Nothing".

Reba sat next to him with Janice on the other side

"I know that's a lie" Reba said.

"No, I'm fine" Humphrey said obviously lying.

Reba pushed Humphrey onto his back, and stood over him. She held him down with a paw on either shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Well when we were all sleeping together last night, all I could think about was...Erm... you know" Humphrey stopped because he knew he was in trouble now. Reba felt a poke in between his legs. She looked down and blushed at what she saw. She thought about moving but decided not to. She looked back up at Humphrey who was blushing.

"Oh, I know what the problem is now" Reba said.

She grinded her body against his erection. "Whoa, this can't be happening, she's not like this" Humphrey thought. He felt his body heat up in seconds, and he let his tongue hang out of his mouth to cool himself off.

"You like that?" Reba asked,

Humphrey rapidly nodded his head. Reba made her way down his body with her tongue. Her tongue slowly went up his shaft, and over his tip. Humphrey closed his eyes and enjoyed the treatment. Reba looked over his dick more carefully. It was about 10 inches. She suddenly remembered how good people said it was when they were with Humphrey. By now, her pussy was wet, and l could smell the juices. This only excited him more. Kim looked up at Daniel, and noticed he was Humphrey waiting for her. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Reba took his full length into her mouth. Daniel let out soft moans, and they got louder as she swirled her tongue around his dick.

"That feels so good" Humphrey said.

Janice just sat there not believing what she was seeing but she just stayed there watching think, I wonder if he would do it with me. Reba responded by constricting her mouth and bobbing up and down. She wanted her prize and she wanted it now.

"It's coming" Humphrey said.

Reba sped up, and she got her reward for her work. She kept his dick inside her mouth until he finished. She pulled her head back and licked the extra off his tip. Reba licked her lips.

"That taste good" Reba said.

"Do I get to see what you taste like?" Humphrey asked.

Reba laid on her back, and exposed her pussy "Of course".

Humphrey walked over to her and put his head between her legs. He took in the over whelming scent. Reba watched him carefully. When he looked up at her, she smiled, and nodded. Humphrey sunk his tongue deep into her pussy, and flicked it around inside her. Reba let out small moans of pleasure. Humphrey sunk his tongue as deep as he could and licked the top of her walls. He hit a sensitive spot, and her whole body tensed up.

"Oh yeah, do that again" Reba moaned.

Humphrey did it again, and she let out a loud moan. He licked the same spot again, and her pussy started to leak juices.

"Keep going, its coming" Reba said.

Humphrey hit the spot two more times before he was squirted in the face. He licked every bit of the cum that came out. Finally it stopped and he licked his face clean. He could barely get any of it off of his face, but he didn't mind it being there.

"You ready for the next part?" Reba asked.

"If you are" Humphrey said.

"Hell yeah" She replied.

Humphrey lined up his dick to her pussy. On the first thrust he made it inside her, but with a little too much speed. Reba yelped in pain.

"Sorry" Humphrey apologized.

"It's okay" Reba reassured.

Humphrey slowly continued until he knew she was ready. He started to speed up until he was giving her all he had. Humphrey connected lips with her to quiet her moans. Reba gladly accepted the kiss, and they both explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Humphrey tasted the cum on her tongue, but that didn't matter. He was fucking one of the hottest wolves in Jasper. Reba mumbled something, but he didn't hear it. He pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"It's coming" Reba said quickly reconnecting the kiss.

Humphrey felt her body tense up, and cum started to leak out of her pussy. With Humphrey inside her, the cum could barely escape. With the extra pleasure, Humphrey felt his climax coming too. Reba felt each load he released into her, and moaned each time. By the time Humphrey finished, she was filled. With all the juices inside of her, Reba was really warm. Cum ran down her ass, and soaked the ground below her and she laid there and fell asleep but Humphrey had other ideas because when they were untied he picked her up and put her in her den and then said "It's your turn now" He said with a dominating tone as he looked over to Janice and she didn't say no she happily obliged.

Peace keeper to destruction

Janice and Humphrey ran off into the woods.

Humphrey fallowed Janice through the woods at a brisk pace. She wanted to get farther away from the pack, but couldn't take it anymore. She propped herself on a tree, and lifter her tail to her back, exposing herself. Humphrey knew she was desperate, and hurried up to her. He didn't waste any time, and mounted her. When they connected, Janice's itching, burning sensation eased, but didn't go away. Humphrey thrusted quickly, and Janice's claws dug into the tree. As he continued, Janice clawed at the tree, slowly, but continually. Humphrey felt his climax coming, and he thrusted three last hard times. When Janice felt his climax, her claws dug even deeper into the tree, and she slowly lowered herself to the ground with Humphrey on top of her.

"Thanks'" Janice said.

Humphrey responded by licking the back of her neck. He looked up at the tree, which she practically destroyed.

"Damn, I'm never going to make you angry" Humphrey said.

Janice giggled.

"That's how good you did and just because I like peace doesn't mean I can't handle myself" Janice said.

Humphrey licked her neck again. When they untied, Janice rolled him off her, and stood up. She walked to Humphrey, and licked his face as another 'Thank you'. Humphrey rolled to his stomache, and stood up.

Janice then said "We better get back before Reba wakes up can you grab them berries before we go?", "sure, we will tell her we went to get her some berries if you're embarrassed or we can just tell her the truth"

"The truth" they both said as Humphrey grabbed the berries and they both made their way back to the den.

They got back to the den and then they told Reba what happened and she didn't mind as long as she still got to do it with him she doesn't mind because she doesn't mind sharing.

All Humphrey could think about is that he had mated with Eve, lilly, Kate, Reba, Janice and Princess but he couldn't help but feel someone had been missed then he remembered sweets was the only one left to try out and he would then commit to the deal that he had with Lilly and have pups with her but he doesn't know why he was being like this he was, having sex with everyone that would let him he would never do anything like this without having something very wrong with him and even then it would be a long shot but he snapped out of the bad thoughts he was having and went back to the person everyone despised.

Humphrey said bye to Reba and Janice very seductively and they both said it back and then he left and found Sweets and that is when he thought that for once he will woo the women he wanted to mate with.

So he invitede her to howl with him and then he sung this song with her:

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

They both sang the song intune and together all of the way, their voices matched perfectly. They say if your voice and another's voices go together perfectly that means you are soul mates but all Humphrey could think was I already have Lilly. I never really believed in that stuff, but now I know what they mean. I could've stayed there for a century just singing with her, but she invited me to her den and we were going to have some fun.

3 hours later

I had just finish in Sweets den with her and she was amazing but now I felt that I could go the rest of my life without sex but I had to do it one more time with Lilly so we can have pups and lucky for me and her she was in heat the day after tomorrow and she would have the time of her life. He then heard them same words in his head, the same ones that Princess had said which were "i nunc amit me te amare simul lorem ipsum dolor sit amet you and i quoque sicerit in me ex caritate" and he instantly changed into his fun loving but still serious self that would never cheat on his wife and then he broke down in tears but he realize that he had just walked from Sweets den and he was crying in front of his own and it hit him, he had then realized that what Princess had said to him in that weird language was a love hex but she got it wrong and he had fell in love with sex as that was what they were both thinking about at the time when she said it.

4 months later

Humphrey explained everything to his pack and they were weary at first but they then saw it first hand when he used the hex on a female that they all though didn't like him but he they were wrong and they had to restrain her as if they didn't she would have had sex with him there and then. After the first time they had done it Lilly got pregnant straight away and Humphrey vowed there and then no matter what he would protect them all even if he had to die doing so, Humphrey was overjoyed at him being a father but it was short live because Kate was pregnant as well and him being him he had to be responsible so he talked to Kate even though he didn't want to, he told her that now they were parents they had to get past what happened and even though she didn't like him that much he would be around for them kids if she liked it or not they were his and hers.

Humphrey and Lilly's den

"Humphrey, twilight and Mark need to take a bath so please take them I have things to do" Lilly said as she walked out of the den after quickly pecking him on the cheek.

**Just a little teaser on what's to come so please rate, subscribe and review to tell me exactly what you think, I have no filters on so you can say anything but please constructive criticism.**


	10. Chapter 10

Humphrey's eyes were burning and his tongue was dry, his senses were blurring and everything around him was turning black, it looked like he was laying down for eternal rest but what actually happened is that he was back at the day of his wedding, with everybody around him as he was on the platform waiting for Lilly to show up, he was looking at Eve as she once again just like before lipped "Later, if that's what you're looking for."

"Yeah, I can't wait."Humphrey laughed as he had just answered them both.

Winston laughed with him not noticing what is happening.

"Yeah, me neither I've been waiting for this for a long time my girl is getting married." Winston said searching the forest for Lilly.

The wedding area was filled and everyone from both packs was present.

"Well looks like its starting." Humphrey said standing up.

Winston got up and walked behind Humphrey stopping about 5 feet from the wedding rock as he sat and watched. This was in the middle of a huge valley. Humphrey stood on the left side of it and finally saw Kate make her way away to Eve and Winston. Kate's fur was brushed and it seemed to glow a brilliant white in the sunlight because she wanted to look good for her sister's wedding despite what had happened. But then he saw Lilly and her fur was brush and it looked like she was an angel covered in gold, she had a flower in her hair but Humphrey couldn't see the colour of it.

Lilly walked up and stopped in front of Humphrey. The crowd was silent.

"You want to start this or should I?" Humphrey whispered asking Lilly.

"We'll start together." Lilly answers smiling.

They started together first, accepting each other's scent. Then they nibbled on each other's ears, and finally rubbed noses. Humphrey's heart skipped a beat when they did this. He felt all the happiness in the world just flow into him. Humphrey and Lilly heard the crowd erupt in cheers and congratulations. Humphrey and Lilly kissed then walked away together and stood up on a hill overlooking the wedding area, they sat up there Lilly leaning her head on Humphrey shoulder. They cheered with the crowd when they touched noses. Congratulations and wolves clapping filled the air again. Together on the hill where Humphrey could address the pack, with one swift paw movement he silenced everyone and spoke with these words "The packs are united and Winston and I have decided that me and Lilly will be the next pack leaders, now let the party begin."

As he finished what he said caribou was being dragged by some alphas from the hiding places they had left them and everyone started to eat and have fun.

Winston and Eve joined Humphrey and Lilly at the top of the hill with some caribou. They laughed and talked half of the day till Humphrey and Eve knew their mates where sleepy and they took them home to separate dens where they slept together happily after the best day of their lives... but little did Lilly or Winston knew as soon as they went to sleep the night was going to get a whole lot better for Humphrey and Eve but Humphrey still couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu.

As he met up with Eve he remembered everything, he knew that it wasn't just a daydream and he knew that he wasn't going to do that to anyone again even if he had to force Princess to keep her mouth shut when they meet in about 2 hours after he was supposed to have sex with Eve and then with Lilly and Kate but he didn't want Kate or Eve he wanted Lilly but without doing it with Kate that was not going to happen so he decided what he was going to do even though he didn't want to.

"Eve, we can't do this" Humphrey said.

"Why it's just a bit of fun" Eve said with the itchy feeling eating away at her.

"Because I'm married to your daughter and I don't want to betray her trust like that" Humphrey said.

"Well we don't have to do it now, I'll find Winston this time but you will owe me" She said lustfully as she pulled her tail under his chin.

"Ok but only once and no more!" Humphrey said with dominance clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Ok big boy see you soon, Ooh and you better be ready when I come to collect" She said as she walked off to find Winston.

"Now one avoided, two left to get through then I can stop her" Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey then dove through the waterfall and landed in the water and said "So Lilly what you out here for?"

"We came to find you" She said as Kate was walking out but Humphrey said the same as last time as he didn't know Kate was there.

_Humphrey's POV_

"Finally, I've been waiting for you Lilly, I thought since it was our weddi-" was all he said since he saw Kate was following Lilly.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you with Lilly" she said with a blatant disregard for him but her sister was there so she had to be nice.

"Well just to tell you, I am sorry for what I happened, I did warn him and I also gave him a chance to walk away so don't take this out on me because your mate was a fool." Humphrey said as he looked at her telling her that he was not in the mood for an argument.

"Well it seems we are at a point were talking will solve nothing!" Kate said as she thought about how she could take him down.

"Kate I'm only giving you one warning, do not test me, I am the leader of this pack and to question me is to break the law and to break the law means death or exile" Humphrey said as he got into a defensive stand but he made an error as he had made is neck visible and easy to get at.

Kate pounced at Humphrey going for his neck but Humphrey saw this and he stepped slightly to the left and grabbed her slamming her to the ground.

The he whispered something in her ear, something Lilly couldn't hear which was "The only reason you are not dead and I'm not going to banish you is because I used to love you but next time I will not do the same"

Lilly saw as Kates eyes went wide as Kate recollected everything he had done and said to her and could only recall good memories, Kates eyes went lustful and Lilly saw this so she dived into Humphrey and said "quick go she has let the heat take her over" but as soon as she said this she smelt Humphrey's musky scent and she had then also been taken by the heat and she had him pinned and she said "We can share my Humphrey but only this once."

He realised that the only person that could help him was Eve but he couldn't call her because she left so he let what was happening take its place in history but he was still NOT happy doing it with Kate as she was the one that started as Lilly held him down.

Kate pushed her nose towards his sheath and then she started licking it and Humphrey tried his best to try and keep it back but he was unsuccessful and his 'wolf' came out of its sheath. Kate and Lilly gasped at his sheer size. Kate aligned her slit with his 'wolf' and tried to start but Humphrey just squirmed so she couldn't and then she dug her claws into his shoulders, he wouldn't be trying that again. Kate tried to start again and with success she was mating with Humphrey but she was feeling overwhelmed by her sheer happiness of doing this and then she said "You killed my mate now you will replace him."

Kate was mating with Humphrey for 15 minutes straight and Humphrey was tired but he caught a break because Kate had came twice but he hadn't he didn't want to but he could not hold out any longer and he came inside of Kate and she could only feel filled but after 5 minutes they were untied so she laid off to the side and waited for Lilly to finish as she went to bathe and clean herself in the lake.

Lilly was thinking and she was still blushing from when she had first pinned him and when she had aligned to mate with him he didn't struggle and all he could do is be happy that he could do this with his beloved mate Lilly and they went on for a whole hour with moaning and groaning starting with a bit of pain since it was her first time but after she had came for the first time she felt no pain and she continued to cum 3 more times and then she said "Give me your cum, I want to be a mother", Humphrey was shocked I mean they had talked about it but they never came to a decision but when she said those words something just clicked inside Humphrey and he flipped Lilly onto her back so he was on top and she gasped as he started pounding with all of his might pushing her backwards a little with every thrust and it was time he was finally ready and with one last bit of effort he slammed his knot into her at he came and said "If pups are what you want then we will do this every night to get them" and then he fell to the floor in exhaustion and after about 10 minutes Lilly pulled him out of her and said "I love you and thank you for doing this, but I will talk to Kate for you"

Kate and Lilly was just done cleaning themselves up and they left to get something to eat and they left Humphrey to get some sleep but since he didn't do it with Eve he still had enough energy to walk about and protect himself when Princess shows up.

"Come out I know your there!" He said with dominance clear in his voice.

"Wow how long did you know I was there?" She said.

"The whole time, I'm not bothered being watched but I didn't know you were like that..." He said with a grin on his face.

"What! You knew! How! Wait... you remember me?" She said as she looked puzzled.

"Yes I would never forget you, Princess" He said as he was on the floor looking exhausted.

"I'm baffled you remember me but someone is exhausted so let us see if you can remember me a bit better shall we?" She said as she went for the mount.

"No don't think so" He said as he dodged and pinned her down.

"What are you doing? Get off of me, I was joking, I'm sorry" she said trying to get away from his grip.

"No you were going to try and have me mount you" he said.

"No I wasn't!" she said with a look of disappointment in her voice.

"Wanna know how I know? It's because I read your mind and I can even tell you what you're going to do" he said as he stared at her.

She then said "Ok you got me, I wanted to have some fun so, go on then what am I going to do next"

"Love hex!" He said.

Her eyes started to go wide and she blurted out the words "i nunc amit me te amare simul lorem ipsum dolor sit amet you and i quoque sicerit in me ex caritate"

''Enemy mine your power is gone, The hex is broken, The spell undone, The eye has been turned away, Enemy mine you've gone away, So shall it be from this day.'' He said as he got off of her and started to walk off.

"How? I didn't even learn that until yesterday" she said.

"I told you I'm psychic" he said as he stopped and turned around.

"Oh and before you ask me tomorrow if you can join the pack I'm just going to say yes now, and welcome to the pack it's nice to have you back" he said as he gave her a hug he then walked off into the night towards his den where his love resides.

"So your back?" Lilly said as she got up.

"Yes, I am my love Ooh and I think we're having two" he said as he pointed at her tummy.

"Ooh cool, wait! What?!" she said as she just realized what he said.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are having two, and Kates having one called Julian and ours will be called Mark, which was my choice and you want, oh yes that's right, you wanted one called twilight, am I correct?" he said as he gave her a kiss and started to sing.

Humphrey started to sing a song.

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Shaky then jumped out of the shadow and started to take over when he started to go fast pace as he sang.

When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Humphrey then started to sing once again as a crowd had gathered and everyone was listening to his song.

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

Lilly jumped at him and started to nuzzle him as the crowd was roaring with claps and excitement but then she started to sing aswell.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet because we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Lets keep this down for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but its real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby just say yes,

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh,  
We were both young when I first saw you

Everyone erupted once again in cheering, clapping and overall excitement as they all loved the music even if it was foreign to them.

"Well it looks like we are famous now, well it can't be helped they were human songs so we should have expected this" Humphrey said as he kissed his love and wrapped his self around her protecting her from anything that dared to attack. Everyone took this as a sign and left to go home as it had been a long day for them all and maybe tomorrow would heed some sight into what actually happened and why he played those days over again.

"Well then night! I love you, oh and we should do that again, very soon but I kinda wanted to… you know… but I'm a bit tired so we'll do it in the morning as a wake me up, ok?" she said as she snuggled up to him even more.

"Only for you my love, I love you and sleep well, tomorrow will come and we'll spend it together as one" he said as he fell to sleep with her in his embrace protected from anything that was not something he knew.

**I'm so sorry about lack of updates so I have put up two chapters, the only reason I haven't updated till now is I broke my arm and leg so was not able to operate a computer due to being in hospital for 1 1/2 week for the bleeding from my leg so I apologys but all is now well and next update soon. In a week.**

**Alphaandomega1997Harcore out.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Only for you my love, I love you and sleep well, tomorrow will come and we'll spend it together as one" he said as he fell to sleep with her in his embrace protected from anything that was not something he knew.

The fateful lines that bound them to their fates are those that cannot be broken without the price of death, if he does not honour this oath however small it is to his new bride the death will come and wreak vengeance and take his soul for internal in damnation.

The next few days had passed and he had lived up to his promise but it was not served as retribution for his oath of love and protection to her and he knew this, he had to do something.

The next few days were normal to an extent, Lilly was told she was pregnant by her mother as Humphrey had foretold she would have two pups and Kate would have one and she loved the names that she had been told so she decided on keeping them but after this instance of recollection of what she had been told she was down and she was surrounded by a group of black wolves and all she could hear was "Where is he!" and "Where is the pack leader?!"

She then answered "I'm Lilly and I'm the pack leader's wife, if you would like I could get him to come with a howl?" with the same tone she uses for everyone.

"Ok but he must come alone, I warn you if not you die" The wolf said being clear that he wasn't joking and he was the dominant one in this group.

"Ok" she said in a nice and reassuring voice, she then howled but the howl was different and very high pitched, the one Humphrey taught her, the one only he could hear.

Within an instant every black wolf was down accept the dominant one and Humphrey appeared "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son" the wolf said in a joyful voice.

"Dad! But how did you know I was still here?" Humphrey said as he backed out of his fighting stance.

"I knew you wouldn't kill them, should have done it myself but all is well everything turned out to be peaceful and now the northern pack can also unite with the western with a peace treaty making everyone prosperous, oh and Humphrey please until this is sorted out call me by my name which is James in case you can't remember, we can't be exposed to anyone" James said.

"Ok but it's not up to me alone we will call upon my sears to help me decide what is best for the pack and we will tell you what we decide" Humphrey said as he went serious.

"Lilly hunny can you go get both of your parents please?" Humphrey said after he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah sure be right back" Lilly said as she ran away but soon came back and said "Looks like it's not just you that can hear that howl Princess can too and she brought my mum and dad with her"

"Good but take Princess with you and go to our den while we discuss this little plan, I'll be there shortly and Lilly, Love you" Humphrey said as she walked away with Princess in a deep discussion about what Humphrey used to do with Princess when it was forbidden.

Humphrey, Winston, Eve and James were talking for way over 1 hour and James had dismissed most of his guards so they could sleep and Humphrey generously gave them his den forgetting Lilly was there with Princess. About 20 minutes later everyone came to an agreement and the northern pace would unite with the United pack which consisted of the eastern and western packs.

Humphrey heard it once again and quickly turned and he ran and ran only to be horrified by what he saw once he had got to his den, the northern mutts were trying to force their way with Lilly and Princess so he lost his temper and god behold he started to glow as he said "transfigure!" which translates to "Transform!"

And with a flash of a bright blue light everything went dark and the northern packs mutts stopped trying to force themselves on the two females long enough to turn and see Humphrey but it also wasn't him, his colours had changed to black with a golden lightning bold on his side and a skull imprint over his face like he wore a mask, he smiled and said "finally he let me out for a bit of fun, I'd run if I were you, not like it will help because I'm death, I'm satin and I'm the apocalypse and only Humphrey has the power of control over me but the seal was broken by his rage so, he's going to let me kill you all" Said this being as black and gooey tentacles grabbed every northern mutt that was there and pulled them into the forest and literally ripped them all into a thousand pieces, while blood, guts, eyeballs and entrails lay splattered over everything but the only place that didn't see blood was the den that Lilly and Princess was in, it was like even death knew how fragile their minds were and even he wanted to protect that.

"Humphrey next time you call upon death make sure that it will be a challenge won't you?" said death as he transformed back into Humphrey, who was still raging.

"Lilly, Princess are you alright?" Humphrey said as he ran towards them.

Princess didn't seem fazed by Humphrey's power but Lilly was shaking and she was terrified.

"Y-yes, I'm fine but Lilly's not looking so good" Said Princess as she was thinking back to _**that**_ day.

"Stay away! You're an m-m-monster, why did you have to do it like that, how do I know that this won't happen to us?" Lilly said as she was shaking and backing up even more.

"Lilly I'd never hurt you, I love you, why would I hurt you? I made an oath don't you remember?" Humphrey said as he started to cry.

"No, I don't so stay away!" Lilly said as she got more confidence in telling him to fuck off.

"Only for you my love, I love you and sleep well, tomorrow will come and we'll spend it together as one" Humphrey said as he walked away into the darkness, off to the pack leaders den on the other side of the territory to sob for his eternal sorrow, he didn't like it there so himself and Lilly stayed in his old den while Eve and Winston kept the pack leaders den when he and she back pack leaders.

"May I stay here for a while? Lilly says I'm a monster and to leave her alone" Humphrey said as he walked up to Winston and Eve in the den.

"You don't have to ask just go get some sleep it looks like you need it" Eve said as Winston was about to say no because James was sleeping here aswell.

"James? Do you mind if I sleep over here?" Humphrey said as he walked over to James and stopped 10 feet away from him.

"Not at all" James said as he gave Humphrey a smile.

Everyone fell asleep except for Princess who couldn't believe what Lilly said to Humphrey after he had saved them both, so she argued with Lilly for hours afterwards and eventually got kicked out of Humphrey and Lilly's den, she went and she got to the pack leaders den and entered, she walked over to Humphrey and woke him up.

"Humphrey? Can I sleep with you tonight? Lilly kicked me out, she wanted to be alone and it's really cold tonight" she said in a really seductive voice as to get him to give in. But Humphrey didn't even put up a fight and he allowed her to snuggle up to him and he wrapped himself around her keeping her warm.

Midnight the owls were hooting and the wind was whistling but none of this was what caused it, _**it **_was caused by death to get Humphrey to act, death himself had interfered with life for its master, it had changed his dreams to get him to do what was needed to be done.

Humphrey started to stir as he was dreaming a happy dream about his mate and his pups running around him and playing in a field of bright green grass on a wide open landscape away from anything that could ever hurt them but his dreams then went dark as he thought he was going to lose them and as he wondered if he alone could protect them from all the dangers of this world and as he came out of this thought he turned his head in his dream to see nothing but death and all he could think is 'why' and 'how' and 'I will not let this happen' and with this he woke up and he looked around still noticing how he was wrapped around Princess and the smile on her sleeping face, he couldn't help but smile when he saw this if he was married or not he still had feelings for her but he would never act on them, he slowly slid himself away from Princess and gently lay her back down he then advanced towards the back of the den that Lilly was in and put a sleeping spell on Lilly and he then put Lilly (who is now asleep) into the middle of the den.

Humphrey made a fire with some wood he had found the other day and he stared into the flames and he virtualised Lilly bathing in the glowing, protective light, when he had done this the fire creates a flaming, shimmering sphere around her and he said these words  
"Craft the spell in the fire;  
Craft it well; Weave it higher.  
Weave it now of shining flame;  
None shall come to hurt or maim.  
None shall pass this fiery wall;

None shall pass No, none at all

It will engulf all so, none shall fall."


End file.
